Glorious
by PineappleIce
Summary: Jack Sparrow and James Norrington spend their last night on earth in the same cell.
1. I

Yet more Sparrington from me. SimplyNorma has seriously got me hooked XD. This will be my first Jack/Norrington piece that is more than a one-shot. Based on an awesome Muse song. Let me know what you think, aka- review! Flames are not needed nor heeded, but if you feel the need- be my guest.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, it isn't mine. I just like playing.**  
**

* * *

**Glorious**  
by PineappleIce

* * *

_"I need to believe  
But I still want more  
With the cuts and the bruises  
Don't close the door  
On what you adore_

_Faith, it drives me away  
But it turns me on  
Like a strangers love  
It rockets through the universe  
It fuels the lies, it feeds the curse  
And leads me to be  
Glorious..."_  
- Glorious, Muse

* * *

He had to fight back tears as they threw him into the cell. He hit the hard floor on his front, and didn't move. The door slammed shut behind him, and he heard the click of the keys, then the footsteps of the guards walking away. So far, this was the worst night of his life. It was also going to be the last night of his life. 

His arm stung, and now, lying still, hidden from the world, his face beneath his tangled brown hair, he allowed himself to cry. It had all gone so, so wrong, because he could never stop following that man, that man who would never have him.

Damn him. Hot tears ran down rough cheeks as James Norrington lay in his cell, completely broken, branded a pirate. His hand was open in front of him, the way he often lay, as though when he was sleeping the object of his affections would take his fingers and hold them forever.

But no. James had been alone for so long. He had thought giving Beckett Jones' heart might have at least earned him back his post as Commodore, but no. Beckett had turned on him and had him branded a pirate.

Rough fingers covered his own.

James froze, hardly believing it was true. But it had to be, because every time James had dreamed of these fingers, they had felt exactly like this. He didn't look up, in case he was just dreaming. He swallowed, then said, very quietly, "Is this a dream?"

"I just asked myself that, mate. But I came to the conclusion that I doubt it, because if this was a dream, there'd be rum." That voice, the one that cut down to Norrington's soul. It was him!

"Jack Sparrow," James whispered. He looked up with his grey-green eyes and saw the brown orbs of Jack Sparrow's strangely tired-looking ones.

"_Captain_, Captain Jack Sparrow, mate," Jack scolded, going back into his shadowy corner, leaving James' hand tingling where his fingers had been. "Though per'aps that isn't correct now, seeing as I don't have a ship."

James blinked. Jack Sparrow had let his beloved Black Pearl go? He watched the amazing man in the twilight, the beads in his long, thick hair, the red bandana, faded slightly. James reached up and wiped his tears away, a strange lump in his throat. "Sparrow- where have you been?" he breathed.

Jack Sparrow's face was dark and moody. "You mean after you _stole_ the heart of Davy Jones from me and basically left me for dead?"

James found himself blushing. "Well- you're Captain Jack Sparrow, I reasoned-"

Sparrow spoke over him, his voice cold and void of emotion. "You see, the most logical thing happened to me after I'd been left for dead by you." He paused, his eyes suddenly brighter. "I died."

James raised his eyebrows. Jack Sparrow had always been famous for telling tall tales, but there was something oddly truthful about his expression. "You-?"

"Eaten by the Kraken, mate," he continued. There was something raw about this. James was sure Jack Sparrow would never bare his soul to him normally. "Elizabeth... she..." His eyes became distant, and James knew that something had gone on between them. He wasn't surprised, but it still made him jealous. "... She chained me to the mast of the Pearl. Then they all sailed away in their little boat, and... I died."

James exhaled. "If you died, then how are you sitting before me right now?"

"Tia Dalma. Took the crew out ter Davy Jones' locker, where I was. Pulled me and the Pearl back out of it. Thought I might have finally found freedom- but your bloody friend Beckett was there, and he stole me ship. I followed back here, and now I'm going to hang." Jack Sparrow grinned, flashing golden teeth in a grim way. "Funny ol' world, innit?"

"Not really," James replied, dragging himself against the opposite wall, collapsing there, facing Jack Sparrow as he'd always wanted to do. "Are you mad at me?"

The pirate laughed. "No, mate. I'd 'ave done the same thing. Just goes ter show, yer a pirate."

James winced, remembering the brand on his arm. It was still stinging, burning, cutting in so deep. Jack noticed his expression. He opened his mouth, but James said quickly, "It's nothing." He couldn't quite stand to tell this man, his enemy, his beloved enemy, that they were now branded the same.

"Yer not doin' a convincin' job of hiding that brand, yer know," Jack said quietly. James looked at him, expecting to see him with a mocking expression, but he looked gentle.

James sighed. Was there any use? He was going to be dead in the morning. He pulled back the sleeve of his filthy blue jacket to reveal his forearm. Even in the darkness, the glowing red 'P' was visible. He swallowed down more tears. Jack crawled over to him and examined it, and James realised how close he was. Jack didn't say anything, he just pulled back his own sleeve, revealing the 'P' James had seen once before.

"At least we have one thing in common, now," James sighed bitterly.

Jack didn't look up. "I'd like ter think we have more than just one thing in common, mate."


	2. II

Thanks for the reviews. Hope everyone likes the latest update. Remember to tell me what you think!

* * *

"And what exactly do you and I have in common, Mr Sparrow?" James asked with a tiny smile. He couldn't wait to hear this.

Jack looked up at him, eyes shining. His golden teeth glittered softly in the dark. "Mate, we're both men of the sea. Fearless, powerful, determined to get what we want- sometimes we fail, but we keep on goin'. Skilled, smart, passionate. And of course, both very attractive." Jack's grin widened.

James felt his heart hammer against his chest. Jack had just said he was very attractive. This would have been the best night of his life- if it wasn't going to be his last. Then again... could it be both? "True, Mr Sparrow, but I'm a good, honest man... well, you're not."

Jack laughed. "Ah, mate, if only yer knew." His eyes twinkled in a good-natured way. "Why do yer think I died in the first place?"

James sniffed. "Elizabeth... the mast, you said-"

"Aye. But I came back, mate."

James had no idea what he was talking about, but he decided not to press it. Ironic, really, that he was going to spend his last night alive in the company of the man he had chased halfway around the globe, never quite catching him. He smiled grimly down at the pirate.

"The gallows tomorrow, eh, mate?" Jack asked softly.

"Aye- yes," James replied. Stupid Jack was wearing off on him. Jack seemed to notice this, as his eyes sparkled. They entranced James.

"I wouldn't count on it, mate. I've been here twelve days, and that rather unpleasant individual in the fluffy wig wants me hanged on the thirteenth." James found it strange that Jack could be so bright and calm in the face of death. "'Course, mate, _your_ wig- always spotless. Beautiful, if I may say so."

James blinked. "Thank you," he murmured, unsure of what to say. "Sadly, I no longer have it."

"Doesn't matter, mate. I like the new look, too. Most appealing." For a moment, James thought Jack might kiss him. He seemed to lean forward a little, and James half-closed his eyes, but then Jack stood up and headed over to the barred window. He placed his hands on the bars and looked out.

"What are you looking at?" James asked, interested.

"Nothing, really. Just rememberin'." Silence fell. James watched Jack, completely lost. There was something wonderful about Jack, something that seemed to brighten the whole, dark cell.

"You've been in here before," James remembered, his mind going back to the first time he had seen Jack, the moment that had changed his life.

"Aye. You had me put in here." Jack turned back to him with an amused smile.

"Is that what you were remembering?" James asked, hoping Jack had been thinking of him.

"Not quite, mate. I was rememberin' when the Black Pearl sailed in. I needed tha' ship ter do what I'd been doing all me life."

"Being a pirate?" James suggested.

Jack looked back with a startled expression. "I haven' bin a pirate all me life, mate. Started off workin' for the East India Tradin' Company, actually. Thought yer might've known that."

"No," James said quietly, surprised. "What went wrong?"

"The East India Company did. They wanted me ter transport slaves." Jack's eyes were very distant and misty now. It seemed he was going back a long time. "I said no."

"So you are a good man," James breathed.

"You people are always surprised," Jack said with his quirked smile. He came back over to James and plonked himself down on the floor beside him. "Are we goin' ter get some sleep?"

"This could very well be our last night alive, and you want to sleep?" James realised what he had said and the way Sparrow would probably interpret it seconds later, and blushed scarlet.

Jack grinned. "Didn' think yer'd want to."


	3. III

It's so very short! I apologise in advance. But the chapters just need to be this way. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, and please keep them coming.

* * *

"I thought of something else we had in common." James spoke up abruptly, making Jack, who had returned to the window, start. "We both cared for Elizabeth." 

Jack chuckled darkly. "More fool us, eh, mate?"

"Rather," James sighed, thinking back to all the years he had wasted trying to woo Elizabeth.

Jack returned to him, sitting down again. He looked at him with an intensity that almost made him uncomfortable. "Now isn't the time for regrets, mate."

James raised an eyebrow. "Is it not? My death awaits me in the morning."

Jack shook his head, grinning. "James- may I call you James?"

James was shocked, realising that, without noticing, he had been calling Sparrow 'Jack' in his head for some time anyway. He nodded.

"Well, James, what was the one thing you wanted most in this life?"

James blushed scarlet. There was no way he was going to tell Jack that the one thing he had wanted most was, well, Jack. He swallowed. "What was the one thing _you_ wanted most?" he shot back.

"Rum," Jack grinned, and James was surprised to find himself laughing at Jack's joke. This was how he had always imagined it in his daydreams- well, minus the fact they were going to die in the morning. Jack smiled at him. "See, it's nice ter see you happy. You always looked like a miserable bastard."

"Thanks," James said, but he knew Jack didn't mean it as an insult.

"Not bein' insulting or anything." Jack closed his eyes. He was suddenly very quiet and still, most unlike himself, and James wondered if he had fallen asleep. He sighed, and leaned closer to the pirate, dropping his head to Jack's shoulder. It was warm.

"Comfortable?" Jack asked suddenly, and James jumped.

"S-sorry!" He felt that blush coming back again, and started to lift his head back up, but Jack's dirty fingers gently pressed it back down.

For a long, long time they sat like that. James listened to the steady breathing of Jack, and could actually hear his heart thumping. For a long time, he had wanted this more than anything else. He closed his eyes, and Jack turned his head, so his cheek was against the ex-Commodore's forehead.

"So, do you have an ill-conceived escape attempt planned?" James asked softly.

"No, mate."

"So you won't be sailing off into the sunset and leaving me to face the gallows alone?"

"James, mate, I wouldn't be leavin' yer even if I did."

James felt a tear move down his cheek. He had longed for this, longed to have Jack talk to him like this, longed to be so close to the pirate. And now things were finally blossoming, on the last night of his life.

Personally, he figured, he'd rather die right here, cuddled up with Captain Jack Sparrow.


	4. IV

Sorry about the wait for this. And it's so short. I feel bad lol. Keep reviewing! I have no idea how long this is going to be or how I'm going to end it yet, so feel free to bounce suggestions off me.

* * *

James opened his eyes. Oh no, he had fallen asleep. His heart raced and he felt sick. He ran to the window, looking out. The sky was looking less dark. The sun would be rising shortly. His eyes filled with tears, and he looked back at Jack. The pirate was sleeping softly, head lowered.

"Jack!" he cried, running to him and shaking him. "Jack, wake up!"

Jack blinked. "Wha's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

James didn't quite know how to put all that was going around inside of his head into words. He just stared at Jack, tears pouring down his cheeks, then dropped hopelessly to the ground. Jack stretched like a kitten, arching his back, then rubbed his eyes with balled fists. He looked at James.

"Are you crying, mate?" he asked, sounding completely shocked. When James did not reply, he leaned closer, so that their noses were touching. James, shocked by this closeness, stopped crying out of surprise, and saw Jack smile. The pirate wiped his cheek with a rough finger.

Jack moved his head suddenly, and James felt their lips brush. He felt his cheeks darken, and then Jack was gone, walking over to the window.

"Sorry, mate. Couldn' resist." Jack sounded troubled.

Every cell in James' body was telling him to grasp this moment with both hands. "Why couldn't you resist?" he asked, standing up silently.

"I-" Jack said in a quiet voice. He turned around, then jumped, finding himself face-to-face with the ex-Commodore. He raised a hand, slightly curled the fingers, then lowered it again. "Are you honestly telling me you don't know, James?" he asked.

James blinked. "I do. But I'd still like to hear you say it."

Jack walked away from him, shaking his head. "I can't."

James felt his heart sink. His throat felt dry and sore. "Jack... why not?"

The pirate sat down on the floor beside the barred door and trailed his fingers along the bars slowly. His head was low, and for a moment James thought he looked just like a small child. "Because... I wouldn' know where to begin, how to begin. And I'm Captain Jack Sparrow..."

James closed his eyes. "Can't you try?"

"Why can't you?" Jack asked, suddenly aggressive. He looked at James with burning brown eyes before looking away again. "Sorry, mate..."

James came behind him and wrapped his arms around the pirate, who seemed surprisingly small and delicate. He placed his head on Jack's shoulder and closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I already know."


	5. V

Yay! An update. Thank you everyone for your reviews, your support is what keeps this going. Keep them coming!

* * *

"Jack?"

James watched in interest the way the pirate raised his head slowly, his dark hair like curtains as he raised intricate eyes to his face. The rough lips twisted into a crooked smile, with just a hint of gold showing. Dirty, lean fingers reached up to push back some of his hair. "Aye, mate?" he asked.

"The sun'll be rising soon."

"Aye," Jack said, his eyes moving to the window. They narrowed a little before returning to James, who was sitting opposite him. "Almost time, James."

James couldn't help himself. A sudden wave of emotion washed over him uncontrollably, and he almost felt like crying again. Inside, he was breaking. He felt as though his very heart was wilting, not only at the thought of the death of the man he loved, but at the thought of the world itself losing Jack Sparrow. It seemed impossible and cruel. He swallowed around a hard lump that seemed to have formed in his throat and fell into Jack's arms, unable to translate this into words.

"'Tis alright, honestly, mate," Jack said, and James shuddered in delight as he felt the pirate brush his forehead with his lips.

"Jack- before- I want to know..." James took a deep breath. "What was it you wanted most?"

"Well, I'll tell you, mate." Jack reached into his shirt and started hunting through what seemed to be a hidden pocket on the inside. His eyes were narrowed in concentration. He pulled out a compass, and James recognised it as the one from their very first meeting. Jack snapped it open and looked down into it with an intense look. Then he rose, leaving James on the floor, and proceeded to walk very slowly in a circle all the way around him. Then he nodded and snapped it shut. "You," he said, very simply.

"What?" James asked, and he could feel the blood rushing to his face, pumped by his heart, which seemed to be beating against his Adam's apple.

"The compass doesn't lie, savvy?" Jack replied, and he looked strange, serious. He sat down again, then held out the hand with the compass in it to James. "It points to your heart's desire, mate. Do you want to try?"

James swallowed again. "There's no need," he said without meeting Jack's eye. "It would point to you."

Neither of them spoke for a very long time, sitting in silence, bathed in the knowledge that their feelings were mutual. There was something ironically satisfying to discover this now. James looked up at Jack and saw the pirate smile down at him, and he knew, finally, certainly, that he was loved.


	6. VI

I know I haven't updated this in forever. I'm sooo sorry. This is also obscenly short. You'll have to forgive me. I've had no internet access for a while.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes later when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs to them. James started when Jack's fingers wrapped around his own and held them firmly. Apparently, Jack was beyond the point of caring what people would think. James gripped Jack's fingers back, glad he was sitting beside him now. 

A man in a suit came down, and looked at them with bright yellow eyes. They lowered to take in the entwined fingers of the pirate and the commodore before him. His face twisted into an ugly leer. "Mr Sparrow, Lord Beckett sent me to tell you you're going to be hanged this morning. Mr Norrington, your fate will be delivered another day." He spun on his heel and left without another word.

Jack was going to hang. James felt his soul wither and die.

"Jack," he managed to choke out, before the sobs took over.

Jack looked back at him, silent, obviously without any words to say. He looked calm, but his eyes betrayed some of his fear. They looked at each other for a long time, the sobbing commodore who could feel his heart breaking, and the pirate, shattered, numb, about to die.

Finally, Jack rose and looked out at the sunrise. James realised again how small and delicate Jack was. A perfect specimen, really, of a human. James had never seen anything so beautiful as Jack's soft features caught in a beam of early-morning sunlight. A sob caught in his throat.

He had to hold him. He stood up and moved over to him, wrapping his arms around him. Jack leaned back against him, silent still. James listened to his soft breathing. He could never be without this man. He couldn't face death without him. He had no idea what he was going to do when Jack was taken from him. James wasn't sure he could be in this cell alone, in this cell where so many things had happened between them.

"I'm not scared," Jack said suddenly. "I mean, I'll see you soon enough..."

"I'm scared," James replied in a choked voice. "I'm scared what I'm going to do when they take you out of this cell and I have to listen to the drums..."

Jack sighed, and turned around. His face was serious. "Mate... I'm in possession of a... weed. If you really think yer can't take any more... then take the weed." And he produced a sealed pouch from somewhere.

A weed that would kill him. James took the pouch, looking at it. Suicide? Was his love for Sparrow really so strong? He closed his eyes. He figured his heart would probably break before the drums had ended.


	7. VII

We have one more chapter to go after this one. Please do let me know what you thought about this one, I had some trouble writing it out. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this piece!

* * *

When the first strong, glowing beam of sunlight washed over the cell, the sun now fully up, James knew it was over. 

Jack was sitting beside him, their fingers once again entwined. The pirate was staring at his knees, his eyes glazed over. James simply stared at Jack, unable to take his eyes off him. It was hard to describe the emotions he saw in Jack's strong face. There was certainly no fear. No sadness, no regret.

Footsteps thundered down towards them, and each one was a crushing blow to James' heart, which felt as thought it were wilting. Marines gathered around the cell; James remembered some of the faces and felt betrayed. Jack looked up calmly, that defiant grin on his face, the grin James had so loathed and loved.

Then Cutler Beckett came down slowly, savouring every step he took towards them. He smile was sickening. "Good morning, gentlemen." His eyes trailed down to their fingers. "My, my, how utterly touching."

"Bastard," James snarled out.

"Language, Mr Norrington," Beckett said idly, still with that smile. "With a tongue like that, it is really no surprise you weren't cut out to be a Commodore."

James opened his mouth to snap back, but Jack said lightly, "Let us not be offensive here, my dear Cutler- it is Cutler, isn't it?"

"Lord Beckett," replied Beckett in colder tones.

Jack waved his free hand airily. "Aye, Cuttie, aye, 'tis true that the eloquent James Norrington has far too rough a mouth to be a Commodore; he also lacks one other important feature." James was giving Jack a suspicious look now.

"Do share, Mr Sparrow," Beckett said, an eyebrow peaked.

"Well, Cuttie, you yourself have proven one other important feature a man in power needs to have." Jack's eyes were glittering towards James now. "You have to be ugly as sin."

James felt his mouth break into a smile automatically, fighting down a laugh. It didn't escape, possibly because the knowledge he was about to lose his pirate, his Jack, was overwhelming him. It was blinding him, choking him, and he had stopped thinking. He grabbed Jack's neck and jerked his head forward, crushing his lips.

Their first, last kiss.

James knew the tears rolling down his face as they kissed were a mingled combination of Jack's and his own. Jack tasted of something wonderful, something beautiful. James tasted freedom on those chapped lips.

Then Jack was tugged back by two guards, and James stared at him, aghast, scrambling desperately to his feet. "Jack!" he screamed.

Jack looked back at him as he was dragged away. "I love you," he said. Then his grin came back and he laughed a little as the cell door was slammed shut just as James reached it. "Damn it, James, why didn't I ever realise?"

But James was suddenly glad, even though there were still tears on his cheeks. This strange love had no place in this world. But in Heaven... it was going to work so well. He found himself smiling back. "I love you, too. I think I always did."

Jack nodded, and then he was being tugged out of sight. James stared as Jack disappeared up the stairs, hardly daring to blink, in case he missed his final time of seeing Jack's beautiful face. Then, it was gone.

Beckett looked at him with disgust before turning and leaving, as James crumpled to the floor, his body shaking with sobsl. He could hear a crowd cheering and thought about how many times he had authorised these hangings. Was there always a sobbing lover left behind? The drums started, and James moaned in horror into the hard floor. His fingers went to the pouch in his pocket.

Drums, drums, drums.

James was hardly aware of what he was doing. He could picture Jack at the noose, so brave, so calm. He would be smiling that cocky grin even at the end, only defiance in his eyes.

Drums, drums, drums.

The skies opened suddenly as lightning flashed, rain pouring down loudly. Of course, James thought, the world was going to seem a lot darker without Jack Sparrow.

The drums stopped as thunder crashed loudly, a low rumble across the world.

James Norrington closed his eyes and died.


	8. VIII

So we have finally reached the end of this. I do hope everyone has enjoyed it and will enjoy the final chapter. I have another Sparrington fic started now, Seraphic, which you should check out. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The storm had cleared long ago, leaving the bright sort of sunshine that only seems to exist after a terrible, miserable spell of weather. The air was fresh, pleasant, yet as soon as the tall, slender figure rushed down to the jail, her lungs filled with the stuffy air of place. 

Long, green skirts russled loudly as she went, boots clicking against the floor. A pistol gripped in her hand was the only clue of the fight she had just took part in. Her dark face was serious, desperate. Brown eyes moved over the empty cells she passed until finally she reached the one she had been looking for. The only occupied one.

She could hardly make him out in the shadows. He seemed to be sprawled on the floor. "James," she said boldly, unlocking the door with the keys she held in her other hand. "James, it is I, Elizabeth."

When he didn't reply, she cocked her head slightly. She fumbled with the keys. "It's going to be fine, James. We just sailed in and took out Beckett. You and Jack are going to be fine." A pause. She licked her lips and said as casually as she could, "Where _is_ Jack, by the way?"

Still no reply. She was becoming definately frustrated. Pushing the door open, she stepped in, and bent down to shake James. Her shocked scream shattered the silence.

A few moments later, Will Turner found her cradling the body of the fallen Commodore in her arms, tears in her eyes. She looked up at her husband. "Jack?" she asked, unable to form a true sentence.

"He was hanged this morning," Will said quietly. He watched emotions play over his wife's lovely face. The tears broke free and traced down her tanned cheeks.

"Oh," she muttered bitterly, turning back to the cold man in her arms. Her long hair hung over her face like a veil, and he supposed she was in mourning, not for Norrington, but for the pirate she had adored so much. He felt no pain, however. Jack was gone. Will could be at peace.

She smoothed back the tangled brown hair from Norrington's face and sighed, her slender fingers curling around a pouch on the floor beside him. She looked at it and her eyes narrowed. "A drug," she said softly. "He killed himself." She handed it to Will.

He looked at it for a second before shaking his head. "The pouch is sealed, Elizabeth."


End file.
